<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Tactical Makeouts by greedy_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511790">[Podfic] Tactical Makeouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/F, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>glorious_spoon's story, read aloud (8min.)</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re gonna say we should shoot our way out, aren’t you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Unless you got a better idea.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Tactical Makeouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts">semperfiona</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860253">Tactical Makeouts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon">glorious_spoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the "In their shoes" challenge of Voiceteam 2020:Mystery Box.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>

    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Download/listen</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3: </b><a href="https://bit.ly/3rL9cdH">Click to stream or right-click to save</a>
</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>File details</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:08:00</li>
<li>
<b>File size:</b> 5Mo</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>Additional credits</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> greedy_dancer</li>
<li>
<b>Hosted by:</b> Paraka</li>
<li>
<b>Work skin adapted from:</b> Azdaema</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>Feedback</h3><ul>
<ul>I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:</ul>
<li>Find me <a href="http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a>
</li>
<li>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/greedydancer">on Twitter</a>
</li>
<li>Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>